Tu khuda hai mera
by hp lover Shilu
Summary: As suggested by "dareya lover"...i hv started the track...hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N-hello guys...i am back with a new ff...again dareya...and ravya...rahul&divya...on suggestion of my dear friend "dareya lover"...and added little duo chemistry...with team...hope you like it...

chapter1

A man is running at the beach...chasing a beautiful girl...she was laughing at him while running...

Girl-aaj nehi pakad paaoge tum mujhe...nehi aaungi tumhare hath...

Boy-achha...

Then with all his energy he ran too fast and held her by her waist...

Both fell on the beach...the boy fell on the girl...the girl looked at him in innocent eyes...the boy lost in it...

Girl-aauch uthona...

Boy-nehi...

Girl-plzz mujhe jaane do...

Boy-aise kaise basanti...

He gave a evil smile...

Girl-shut up and dont dare to call me that...

Boy-ohh...i really want to shut my mouth...need your help...plzz help me...

Then he made his face more close to her...but she spread water on his face...

Boy-(with closed eyes)oye yeh kya kardia...aur tumhare nazuk si hathon me itna sara pani kaise aya...

Voice-hathon me nehi bucket me aya...

Boy-(without opening eyes)darling tumhari sweet voice itna khadoos voice me kaise badal geya...

Voice-achha...aab uthega ya aapni nazuk hathon ka kamal dikhaun...

He opened his eyes...he is on his bed...realised he was dreaming about the girl...looked above...a pair of angry eyes staring at her...

Boy's pov-ohhh not again...aaj to pakka geya...bhagwan bachale mujhe...

Then he looked at the man...

Boy-hehehe...gud morning abhi bhaya...

Abhijit-dant dikhana band kar...aur roz usko office me dekhke mann nehi bharta tera...jo sapne me bhi dekhte rehta hai...

Boy-hehe...bhaya main divya ko kahan dekhrahatha sapne me...

Abhijit-rahul maine divya ka naam kahan lia...

Rahul turned red...

Abhijit-abb sarmana chhod...taiyar hoke niche ajana...mujhe mere saheb jade ko bhi uthana hai...

Rahul-kya...bhaya abhitak soye hain...aur aap mujhe dant rahe ho...

Abhijit-oye jaa taiyar ho...bo kal thak geyatha...baise main abhi uthane hi jaraha hoon use...

Abhijit left...

Rahul's pov-kya ajeebsi dosti hai dono me...chhot ek ko lagti hai aur dard dusre ko hota hai...koi yeh nehi bol sakta ke abhi bhaya humara aapne bhai nehi balki daya bhai ki dost hain...

He came out of thoughts by a sweet voice comming from down stares...

Voice-rahul...fresh hogeya...aaja nasta taiyar hain...

Rahul-aya tarika bhabi...

He went to fresh up...abhijit entered in daya's room...as always he is sleeping with a photo frame on his chest...abhijit moved to him...took the frame...looked at it...a girl with a beautiful smile...he put the frame aside...sat besides daya...slowly caressed his hairs..with this daya woke up...he slowly opened his eyes...

Daya-are boss...subha hogeyee kya...main fresh hoke ata hoon...

Abhijit nodded silently...went to dining...tarika came there...saw abhijit sitting there holding his head...she put her hand on his shoulder...abhijit looked at her...

Tarika-sab thik ho jaega abhijit...

Abhijit-lekin kab tarika...kab..

Tarika-housla rakho abhijit...agar hum aise parisan honge to uska shabra ka bandh bhi tut jaega...hume uske lie himmat banae rakhni hogi...aur fir aise me rahul ko bhi pata chal jaega...bo abhi bachcha hai...

Abhijit-tum sahi keh rahi ho...aur fir ek ummid ke alhaba hum kuchh kar bhito nehi sakte naa...

They interrupted by a voice...

Rahul-kya baaten ho rahi hai...

Tarika-kuchh nehi baith main plates lagati hoon...

Abhijit-ruko daya ko anedo...

Rahul got up from his place...hugged tarika from behind...

Rahul-bhabi main aapka pyara devar hoon na...

Tarika(with a smile)-haan..yeh koi puchhne wali baat hai...baise mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki mere pyara devar ko kuchh chahie...

Rahul-hehe...bhabi aap kitni achhi hai aapko sab pata chal jata hai...

Abhi-suru hogeya noutanki...

Rahul-bhabi...

Tarika-abhi...aise matt bolo...haan to rahul mujhe lagta hai...sayad tumhe divya ke sath dinner pe jana hai...

Rahul-waoo bhabi...you are genius...jst amazing...

Tarika-ok ok jada maska matt maar...chale jana dono...par jada late matt karna...

Rahul-ok bhabi...

Jst then daya came there...sat at dining...

Daya-kahan jaane ki baaten ho rahi hai bhai...

Rahul-bo...bo bhaya...main...bo...

Abhijit-nikal geyee hawa...

Tarika-abhijit...stop teasing him...daya aaj rahul divya ko dinner pe le jana chahta hai...

Daya-oh...thik hai...khana lagado...bahat bhuk laga hai...

Tarika-haan...tum log baitho main laga rahi hoon...

After brkfst all headed towords beauro...rahul entered inside playing with a file...suddenly dashed with someone...a beautiful girl with long hairs...rahul held her by waist...they are lost in their cuts eye lock...the papers from the file flying over them...

 _ **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**_

 _ **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai**_

 _ **Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah**_

 _ **Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se**_

 _ **Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala**_

 _ **Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

 _ **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**_

 _ **Ishq wala love**_

all are watching them...

Nikhil-yeh nehi sudhrega...aajto geya...

Rajat cleared his throat intentionally...

Both came to reallity...all eyes are on them...both turned red...

Rahul-oh shit...

Rajat-aapne kuchh kaha...sunai nehi dia...

Rahul-bo ..main ..file...

Rajat-bichara file...usko to hawame uchalke bura haal kardia aapne...isse pehle ki daya sir abhijit sir ya ACP sir aye...sametlo...

He only nodded...and started gathering papers...

A/C-this is all about first chap...hope you like it...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hiiii guys...and a long sssssssssrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy for late update...really busy with some personal issues...

Lets start the second chap...

Chapter2

its evening...divya is getting ready for her date with rahul...her phone rang...a smile crept on her face...

Divya-hiii diii...kaise ho...

girl-main to thik hoon...par aap batao...awazse to lag raha hai ki bahat khus ho...

Divya-haan di...actually main bo rahul ke sath dinner pe...

Girl-oh...ho...thik hai chal enjoy kar...aur haan tere lie ek surprise hai...

Divya-waooo...surprise...kya hai...

Girl-oye...surprise batate nehi hai...chal phone rakh...rahul tera wait kar raha hoga..bye...

Divya-di...di...are...kat dia...yeh dii bhi naa...

Jst then she heard the horn sound...she came out...rahul is there...he looked at her...she is looked superb in a maroon dress...they moved out for dinner...

On the otherside,after dinner abhijeet came daya's room with two cup coffees...daya is doing his file works...

Abhi-daya...le coffee...

Daya-thanxx abhi...

abhijit sat on the bed silently...daya sensed something...looked at abhijit...

Daya-kya baat hai abhi...aisa kyun lagraha hai ki tum kuchh kehna chahte ho...

Abhi-haan...bo ...daya mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe aage badhna chahie...

Daya first looked at him...then outside...

Daya-yeh tum kya keh rahe ho...mere lie usse bhulana itna asaan nehi hai...uski yaadon ki sahare main aapni puri zindegi guzar sakta hoon...aur yeh baat tum achhese jaante ho...

Abhijit came near him...put his hand on daya's shoulder...

Abhi-dekh daya main samajh sakta hoon...par kisike jaanese zindegi rukti to nehi hai mere bhai...aur fir rahul humesha tumhare berukhi ke baareme puchchte rehta hai...

Daya-nehi usse yeh sab matt batana...

Abhi-thik hai...par tujhe bhi koshis karni hogi...aage badhneki..

Daya didnt reply...abhi silently went out of the room...daya engrossed in to ocean of thoughts...

Flashback

A girl is sitting in a garden...a boy is sleeping by head on her lap...she is caressing his hair...

Boy opened his eyes...looked at her...

Girl-daya saam ho chuka hai...mujhe jaana chahie...

Daya-nehi...itni jaldi nehi...abhi to ayee ho...

Girl-daya...kabse ayee hoon...aapka humesha yehi bahana...aab chalo mujhe jaanedo...

Daya-thik hai...par kal mujhe aaneme thodi der hogi...abhijit ke sath ek jaroori kaam pe jaana hoga...

Girl-khatra to nehi hai na...

Daya-doro matt itni jaldi nehi marunga...

She put her hand on his mouth...

Girl(with tears)-sssss...aise kabhi matt bolna...hum donoko agar alag hona pada to pehle main jaungi...

Daya-sara tum CID ks senior inspector Daya ki honewali biwi ho...kya yeh sab baaten leke baith geyee...be brave...

Sara-to suru kisne kia...

Daya-achha baba sorry...

Flash back over

Daya's pov-uss din nehi patatha ki tum sachme chali jaaogi...kyun chali geyee tum mujhe chhodke...kyun...itna nehi socha tumhare bina mera kya hoga...

Two drops of tears rolled down from his eyes...

 _ **Tum bin kya hai jeena, kya hai jeena**_

 _ **Tum bin kya hai jeena**_

 _ **Tum bin jiya jaaye kaise**_

 _ **Kaise jiya jaaye tum bin**_

 _ **Sadiyon se lambi hain raatein**_

 _ **Sadiyon se lambe hue din**_

 _ **Aa jaao lautkar tum, yeh dil keh raha hai...**_

 _ **Phir shaam-e-tanhaai jaagi**_

 _ **Phir yaad tum aa rahe ho**_

 _ **Phir jaan nikalne lagi hai**_

 _ **Phir mujhko tadpaa rahe ho**_

 _ **Phir mujhko tadpaa rahe ho**_

 _ **Is dil mein yaadon ke mele hain**_

 _ **Tum bin bahut hum akele hain**_

 _ **Aa jaao lautkar tum, yeh dil keh raha hai...**_

Unknowingly he slept...

Rahul and divya finished their date...rahul dropped divya at her place...she byed him and turned to go...when rahul called her...

Rahul-divya...

She turned...looked at him...

Rahul-tumko nehi lagta hai ki tum kuchh bhul rahe ho...

Divya thought for a while...

Divya-ummmmm...nehi to...mujhe aisa nehi lagta...

Rahul came out of car...then went to her closer...

Rahul-mera good night kiss...

He then came close to her...moved his face to her...but she stopped him...

Divya-ssss...kya kar rahe ho...

Rahul-maine kya kia...

Divya-kuchh nehi...bahat raat ho chuka hai...jaao...

Rahul-okkk...but yeh udhari raha...

they left for each other's place...

Rahul parked his car...going to ring the doorbell...but before he could do anything...the door opened...

Rahul-bhabi...aap soyee nehi...

Tarika-nehi...bas jaa hi rahi thi...

After wishing good night to rahul...tarika entered in her room...someone grabbed her waist..she smiled...

tarika-abhijit soye nehi...

Abhi-ageya tumhara ladla...

Tarika-hmmm...kyun bo aapka ladla nehi hai...

Abhijit-hmmm...aab thoda pyar humpe bhi barsado...

He then picked tarika in arms...switched off the lights...

Next morning...all are in beauro...abhijit came to daya...

Abhi-daya main yeh sab file check kar rahatha... bo kal wali file kahan hai...

Daya-sayad gadi me reh geya main le ata hoon...

He turned to go...when he bumped with someone...

Daya-i am so sry...actually main...

But he couldnt complete his sentence...stunned at his place to see the persons face...infact abhijit,rajat and freddy are also in shock...the file in abhijit's hand dropped...

A/N-really in some problm so couldnt update earlier...so sorry...hope u like the chap...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-thanxx for reviews friends...

Chapter 3

Daya is not in a state to utter something...nikhil and rahul couldnt get their seniors behaviour...

The person-hello...

But no one replied...jst then ACP followed by divya and purvi entered...

ACP-abhijit aaj jo neyee officer anewalithi bo

But stopped...as his eyes fell on the person...in shock he only whispered...a name...

ACP-sara...

Divya rushed in and hugged the person...

Divya-diii...what a pleasant surprise...aap yahan kaise...

Diii-mera yahan transfer hua hai...

Then she turned to ACP...

Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir...

ACP-oh...you are shreya...

Divya-haan sir...yeh meri badi behen hai...

ACP-oh...welcome...

He moved to his cavin without a word more...

Shreya-kya hua...sab aise...

Abhijit tried to lighten the situation...

Abhi-welcome shreya...main hoon

But cut by shreya...

Shreya-aap abhijit sir ho...mujhe pata hai...main aap sabko jaanti hoon...

Then she came to others...

Shreya-aap honge rajat sir...aap freddy sir...aap sachin sir...aap purvi...

Purvi-aap nehi tum...

Shreya-aur tum log nikhil,rahul aur pankaj...right...

they smiled..finally she came to the person standing like statue...

Shreya-aur aap hai daya sir...main aapki bahat badi fan hoon...aap soch bhi nehi sakte main aapke lie

But she cant complete as daya left beauro suddenly...abhijit excused himself and left followed by daya...

Shreya-kya hua...maine kuchh kia kya?

rajat-oh...no no actually sir log ek case ko leke thoda tensed hai...you make urself comfortable...

Shreya smiled and went with divya and purvi...freddy came to rajat...

Freddy-sir hume daya sirko dekhna chahie...

Rajat-nehi freddy...abhijit sir hai naa...unhe handle karne do...

Then freddy's mob rang...

Freddy-hello

ACP-freddy rajat aur sachin ko leke mere cabin me aao...

Freddy-jee sir...

They got in...

freddy-sir...aapne bulaya...

ACP-haan...bo...bo...

Rajat got his tension and hesitation...he and freddy and sachin looked at each other...

Rajat-sir...bo abhijit sir geye hain daya sir ke piche...

ACP-(with teary eyes)haan bo sambhal lega aapne bhai ko...tum log bhi thoda dhyan rakhna...kahin kisi chiz ka bura na lag jaye shreya ko...bo neyee ayee hai...

Rajat-jee...jee sir...

The four have tears in their eyes...

Sachin-sab thik ho jaega sir...housla rakhie...

At the beauro parking...

Abhijit rushed...couldnt get daya...finally he got him...standing by a wall...with head down...

abhi-daya...

He didnt reply...abhijit put his hand on his shoulder...

Abhi-(softly)daya...

He looked up...eyes are red...he immediately hugged abhijit...and started crying loudly...

Abhijit patted his back with tears in his eyes...

Daya-yeh kaisa mazak kia mere sath zindegi ne abhijit...

Abhijit-chup hoja daya...sab thik ho jaega...

Daya broke the hug

Daya-(while sobbing)kya..kya thik hoga...uski yaadon se bahar ane kelie duty hi ek chiz thi...aab to shreya din raat aankhon ke saamne rehegi...meri sara ka chehra...main...main kya karun...main...

Abhijit-tumhe aapne aapko sambhalna hoga...

He again took daya in his embrace...

In beauro,

Divya-diii not done...aapne mujhe bataya bhi nehi ki aap arahe ho...

Shreya-yehito tha tera surprise...remember?

divya made a face...

Shreya-achha yeh sab chhod tu yeh bata...yeh daya sir ko kya hogeya? Humesha aise hin gusse me rehte hain kya?

Divya-nehi dii...sirko sayad koi tension hogi...

Purvi-aur aap daya sirko leke kafi intrested hain...

Divya-haan purvi mam...is dunia me daya sir ki jitni sari fans honge na...meri diii sabse badi fan hogi unmese...

Purvi-achha...

Shreya-kya achha...main koi fan nehi hoon...main to diwani hoon unki...sajda karti hoon unki...

Rahul-wawww...bhai ki to nikal padi...koi to aya unki registhan aise zindegi me pani ka bahar lane...

Voice-koun kahan pe bahar la raha hai rahul?

dr salunkhe entered followed by dr tarika...but both pulled their steps after noticing shreya...both turned speechless...

Rahul-are bhabi...dr sahab milie shreya mam se...yeh aaj hi join ki hai...aur yeh divya ki badi behen hai...

Shreya-hello...dr shalunke...hii dr tarika...

Dr shalunkhe-ha...halloo...

Tarika-hiiii...

Shreya-main divyase aaplogon ke baareme bahat suna hai...

Tarika-ohh...

Tarika excused herself...rushed to lab...shalunkhe followed her...

Tarika-sir...yeh...

Dr shalunkhe-haan beta main bhi hairan hoon...

Tarika-daya...daya pata nehi kaisa hoga...

Dr-dont worry beta mujhe yakin hai bo aapne aapko sambhal lega...aur fir abhijeet bhi to uske saath hai na...bo sambhal lega aapne bhai ko...

A/N-thats all about chapter 3...hope you enjoy it...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-thanks all for your response...here comes the next chapter...

Chapter 4

At night in abhi daya house,

Abhijit entered in...

Abhi-tarika daya ne khana khaya...?

tarika-khana to tab khaegana jab bo ghar me hoga...

Abhi-kya matlab...daya abhitak ghar nehi aya...

Tarika-nehi...nehi aya hai...kya bo beauro me nehitha...

Abhi-par bo to kabse nikal geyatha beauro se...

Tarika-mujhe tension ho raha hai abhijit...pata nehi yeh sab kya ho raha hai...uparse bo ladki...

Abhi-mujhe pata hai bo kahan hoga...main usse leke ata hoon...

Abhijit turned to go...but stopped...

Abhi-tarika...bo rahul...

Tarika-dont worry...bo kabka kha ke soya hai...

Abhi-okkk...

Abhijit went out...

At beach...daya is sitting on a rock...staring at the moon...

 _ **Ashqon mein hai yaadein teri**_

 _ **Bheegi bheegi raatein meri**_

 _ **Gum hai kahin raahein meri**_

 _ **Main tere ishq mein gumrah hua**_

 _ **Main tere ishq mein gumrah hua**_

 _ **Main woh chaand jiska tere bin na koi aasmaan**_

 _ **Main woh chaand jiska tere bin na koi aasmaan**_

 _ **Veeraniyon ka dil mein lava jale**_

 _ **Angaaron ke saaye mein har pal khale**_

 _ **Furkat ka lamha phir se aaye na ab**_

 _ **Iss se rihaai de de aye mere Rabb**_

 _ **Dil ke taar bandhe hain aise**_

 _ **Jaise bandhi bediyaan, bediyaan..**_

 _ **Ashqon mein hai yaadein teri**_

 _ **Bheegi bheegi raatein meri**_

 _ **Gum hai kahin raahein meri**_

 _ **Main tere ishq mein gumrah hua**_

 _ **Main tere ishq mein gumrah hua**_

 _ **Me wo chand jiska tere bin na koi aasmaan**_

 _ **Me wo chand jiska tere bin na koi aasmaan**_

Daya's pov-tum mujhse kyun dur chali geyee sara...aapne aapko sambhal hi rahatha ki...bo shreya aake samne khadi hogeyee...tumhara chehra leke...

Tears rolled down from his eyes...someone put a hand on his shoulder...daya turned back...its abhijit...

Abhi-daya ghar chal...

Daya-tum jaao boss main aajaunga...main...main thik hoon...

Abhi-ghar chalo daya...bahat raat ho chuka hai...aur kal beauro bhito jana hai...

Daya-mujhe nehi jana beauro...bo...bo ladki wahan...mujhe aise...

Abhi-mujhe pata hai ki muskil hai...par saamna to karna hi hoga...tum kamjor nehi ho...chalo ghar chalo...tum aise tut jaoge to sara ki atma ko kabhi santi nehi milega...tum chahte ho usse takleef ho...haan...

Daya-kabhi nehi...kabhibi nehi...main usse kaise takleef de sakta hoon...

He got up from his place...wiped out tears...

Daya-main sambhal sakta hoon khudko...aapne sara kelie hi sahi...

Abhi-thats like my brother...aur fir jo bhi hota hai uske pichhe koi baje hota hai...ho sakta hai shreya ka yahan ana sara ka hi marzi ho...

Daya looked at abhijit in confusion...

Abhi-kuchh nehi...ghar chal bahat raat hogeyee hai...tarika wait kar rahi hogi...

They both started for home...

At beauro,

Abhijit and daya entered in...all wished gud mrng to them...they responded back...daya went to his table and started work silently...but a pair of eyes are fixed on him..its of shreya...someone noticed her...

Voice-handsome hai naa...

Shreya-(without moving her gaze...in dreamy tone)hmmm...bahat...

Voice-achha...

Shreya came into sense...he looked at the person...its rahul...

Shreya-bo...bo...bo main yeh file dekh rahithi...aur...

Rahul-haan haan pata hai...file bahat hi handsome laga...

Shreya-tum jaao aapna kam karo aur mujhe bhi karne do...

Rahul-baise aap chahon to main aapki kaam me madat karsakta hoon...

Shreya-nehi chahie thank you...

Rahul-okkk...aapki marzi...

Shreya's pov-oh my god...yeh rahul bhi naa...baise meri behen ki pasand ko manna padega...

Rahul left from there...shreya looked at daya...but he is not there...she looked around...found him busy in talking with abhijit...

Shreya-hai...aur kitna takegi shreya...kuchh kaam karle warna ACP sir teri band baja denge...

Slowly days passed...by the passing days...shreya's attraction for daya turned into luv...she nvr leaves a chance to talk to daya...but daya nvr shows any intrest without official works...

On a fine day...nikhil and purvi doing some file work...shreya entered with two coffee mugs...

Shreya-oye tum dono kelie coffee...

Purvi-are tum kyun takleef ki...

Shreya-isme takleef kaisa...tum dono without break kabse yeh sab kar rahe ho...isilie main le ayee...thoda coffee pi ke relax ho jao...

Nikhil-relax ki baat matt kar yaar...kalse yeh kaam daya sir ne dia hai...agar aaj bhi complete nehi hua to humari khair nehi...

Shreya-achha thik hai tum dono coffee lo...tab tak main dekhleti hoon...

By the time the coffe slipped from shreya's hand and spitted on the files...

Shreya-i am so sorry...

Purvi-oh my god...aab kya karen...

Nikhil-hum to geye...

Jst then abhijit and daya entered...they saw the coffee on files...

Abhi-are nikhil yeh kounsi papers hai...

Nikhil-sir...sir bo...

Abhi-kya bo bo kar rahe ho...

Purvi-sir...bo actually...kal daya sir ne jo file...

She couldnt complete...as daya cut her...

Daya(in anger)-kya...tum logon ne itni important file kharab kardi...how irresponsible...disgusting...

Shreya came in front...

Shreya-sir...galti un dono ki nehi hai...mere hath se hi coffee gir geya...i am realky sorry...

Daya-(shouted)sorry bolne se kuchh nehi hoga samjhi...

tears formed in shreya's eyes...daya looked at her...suddenly he calmed down...

Daya-its...its ok...ho jata hai...jaldi usko rectify karo...

And he left to his desk...but left all others shocked with his sudden change in behavior...

Abhijit went near him...stood silently near him...daya looked up...

daya-kya hua...

Abhijit didnt reply...

Daya-kya karta yaar...i know bo sara nehi hai...but she has sara's face...sara ki aankhe nam hota hua nehi dekh sakta main...i am sorry...

Abhijit kept a hand on daya...

Abhijit-koi baat nehi...

Abhi' pov-sayad daya ki zindegi me dubara rang bharne kelie hi bhagwan ne shreya ko yahan bheja hai...sayad sara bhi yehi chahti hai...

A/N-thats all for now...plzzz read and review...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-thanxx all for all your lovely appreciations...

Recap-daya lost his first love sara...but a new girl entered having sara's face named shreya...she is in love with daya...but daya didnt pay attention towords her...she is divya's sister...divya and rahul(daya's younger brother ) are in love...tarika and abhijit are husband wife and tensed for daya...

Chapter5

Nxt day at beauro all are working...suddenly a case reported...daya, nikhil and shreya went there...after finishing their investigation...they started for beauro...daya's phone rang...

Daya-haan bolo abhijit...

Abhi-daya bo tumhe head quarter jana hoga thoda...

Daya-abhi kyun...

Abhi-are wahan se ek purani case ki details lani hai...ek kaam karo nikhil ko beauro bhejdo...tum aur shreya chale jao...

Daya-ab shreya kya karegi mere sath...

Abhi-kuchh nehi yaar...madat mil jaegi...

Daya-thik hai...

Daya and shreya headed towords head quarter...after finishing their work...while they returning...its already evening...

Shreya-sir aapko bhuk nehi lagi hai...

Daya-nehi...

Both are silent...

Shreya's pov-par mujhe to laga hai...ek baar puchh v nehi rahe hai...khud hi bol shreya...nehi to bhuki mar jaegi...

Shreya-sir bahat bhuk lagi hai...kuchh khaen kya...

Daya didnot reply...parked the car on side...

Daya-bagal me rest hai...jaake kuchh khalo...

Shreya-aur aap...

Daya-nehi main...mujhe bhuk nehi hai...

Shreya-ohh...to koi baat nehi...main ghar jaake kuch kha lungi...chalte hain...

Daya started the car without a word...they moved for home...

Shreya's pov-yeh to sachme chal die...okkk...thodi der aur bhuk sambhal lungi...

After dropping shreya to her house...daya moved to his...entered in house...

daya-tarika...bahat bhuk lagi hai...

Tarika-tum fresh ho jao...main serve karti hoon...

Abhi-kyun rasteme kuchh nehi khaya...

Daya-nehi...

abhi-shreya ko bhi nehi khilaya...

Daya-usko bola ke jaake khalo...par usne mana kia...

Abhi-aur kya karti...tum dono milke geyethe...aur tumne use akele jaane kelie bola...

Daya-yaar tum suru matt karo abhi...mujhe bhuk lagi hai...

Daya left for washroom...

Abhi's pov-yeh daya bhi naa...aisa koi karta hai kya...kab sudhrega pata nehi...

At night shreya is sitting at her window...staring at the moon...divya came near her...

Divya-diii...aap soi nehi...

Shreya-nehi...neend nehi aa rahi hai...

Divya-kya baat hai dii...

Shreya-kuch nehi...kya hoga...

Divya-dii...aap jaanti hai ke aapko jhuth bolna nehi ata...baat kya hai...

Shreya-bo...bo daya sir...

Divya-daya sir ne kuchh kaha...

Shreya-kuch kehte hi to nehi hai bo...pata nehi un tak meri baat pahunch bhi raha hai ki nehi...

Divya-dii...sabko pata hai ki aap daya sir ko pasand karti ho...sir ko bhi pata hoga...haan rahul kehta hai sir ladkion se dur bhaagte hain...thoda time de sab thik hojaega...

Both sisters hugged each other...after wishing good night went to bed...

Next day in beauro, shreya's eyes are searching for someone...our daya sir...but he is nowhere...then she noticed rahul...went near him...

Shreya-rahul..

Rahul-haan shreya bolo...

Shreya-rahul...daya sir nehi dikh rahe hain...kahan hai bo...

Rahul-oh ho...kisiki dilme badi baichaini ho rahi hai...

Shreya slapped him on his hand...

Shreya-chup raho...aur yeh batao daya sir kahan hai...

Rahul-are nehi pata...main thoda jaldi nikal geyatha...bhai to uthe hi nehithe...

Shreya-oh...

Then they noticed...abhijit entered in beauro...shreya rushed to him...

Shreya-hello sir...

Abhijit-hello...

Shreya-gud mrng sir...

Abhijit-gud mrng...

Shreya-kaise hai sir...

She is contineously looking at the gate...abhijit got her...he smiled...

abhijit-shreya kuchh puchhna hai tumhe...

Shreya-ne...nehi to sir...main abhi ayee...

She turned to go while biting her toungue...abhijit said ...

Abhijit-daya ko thoda fever hai...aaj maine usse ghar par hi rest karne kelie kaha hai...

Her face fell...

Shreya-fever...achanak kaise...

Abhijit-jada parisani ki baat nehi hai...kal tak thik ho jaega...

shreya-oh...to sir bo ghar pe sir aise...

Abhijit-tarika half day karke ghar chali jaegi...dont wry...

Shreya-ok sir...

She slowly moved to her seat...

Abhijit's intelligent brain gave him idea...he dailed tarika's number...

Tarika-hello...

Abhijit-tarika tum abhi ghar matt jana...

Tarika-nehi jaun...kyun...daya ghar pe...

Abhijit-are main shreya ko bhej deta hoon...

Tarika-shreya ko kyun...

Abhijit-tum bhi naa...sab kuchh samjhana padta hai...dono kuchh samay akele rahenge to sayad shreya daya ke dil me aapna jaga bana pae...

Tarika-ok...par abhijit daya agar kuchh ulta react kia to...

Abhijit-jo hoga tabka tab dekhenge...

They hung up...abhijit went to shreya...

abhijit-shreya kya tum ek help karsakti ho...

Shreya-kya sir...bataie naa...

Abhijit-bo tarika ko kuch jaruri kaam hai...bo nehi jaa paegi...kya tum ghar jaake thoda daya ka dhyan rakhogi...

Shreya-main...

Abhijit-tumhe koi problm hai to...

Shreya-are nehi sir mujhe kya problm hogi...main chali jaungi...

Abhijit-to thik hai...do baar tarika se mil lo...kahan kya hai bo bata degi...kyun ki daya ko bhuk bahat lagti hai...

She smiled...

Shreya-ok sir...

She left...

A/n-thanks for reading...sry for late update...nxt chap bhi ho sakta hai late ho...so advancly sry...but there ll be more dareya scene...thanks again...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:sry frnds...i know its so late...but some private issues...sry again...

Recap-daya lost his first love sara...but a new girl entered having sara's face named shreya...she is in love with daya...but daya didnt pay attention towords her...she is divya's sister...divya and rahul(daya's younger brother ) are in love...tarika and abhijit are husband wife and tensed for daya..now daya is ill...so shreya came to see and care him...

Chapter 6

Shreya entered inside the house with the spare key given by Abhijit...she slowly moved to Daya's room...he is sleeping peacefully...

Shreya-daya sir sote hue kitne pyare lag rahe hain...ek dam bachcha jaisa...

Fir daya aapna karbat badalta hai...so shreya wahan se chali aati hai...

Shreya-main kuchh bana leti hoon...kahin sir jag jaen to bhuk lagegi...

She moved to the kitchen...prepared khichdi...

Shreya-pata nehi daya sir ko achha lagega ya nehi...par tabiyat kharab main to yehi khate hain...

she looked at her watch...itni der ho geyee hai...daya sir ko utha deti hoon...kuch kha bhi lenge...

bo daya ke room me jaati hai...dhire dhire aage badhKE...bed ke paas jakar khadi ho jaati hai...Unki taraf kuchh pal dekhti hai...

shreya- daya sir...daya sir...

he did not replied...she moved forward... slowly forwarded her hand...slightly shaking from his shoulder...

shreya-daya sir...uthiena...bahat late ho geya hai...

daya opened his dreamy eyes...looked at shreya...a peace is in his eyes...he held shreya's hand and smiled...

shreya could not figured out whats going on...his touch made her num...

with the other hand daya removed hairs from her face and put them back to her ear...she severed slightly...

daya- tum aageyee Sara...mujhe patatha tum jaroor aaogi...tum aapni daya ko aise nehi chhod sakti ho...

shreya came into trance by the name Sara...

shreya- daya sir...aap thik ho...

daya looked at her in confusion...then came to reallity...he left her hands... got up from his bed...shreya moved back a few steps...

daya- shreya...tum...tum yahaan kya kar rahi ho...

shreya- actually tarika ko kuchh kaam tha...to abhijit sir ne mujhe bhej dia aapki dekhbhal kelie...

daya-what? tum jaao...main thik hoon...

shreya-par sir...

daya-shreya maine kahana main thik hoon...jst go...

shreya-thik hai sir main chali jaungi...par tarika ko aane do...

daya- shreya...

shreya-sir please...main aapki room me nehi aaungi nahi aapko parisaan karungi...

daya- shreya...

shreya-khana lagati hoon...aap fresh ho ke aao...

and she left from there...

daya' pov- yeh sab kya hai...yeh mere saamne rahegi to main aapne aapko kaise sambhalunga...

in the otherside in beauro...divya is very much tensed for shreya...

rahul- kya baat hai baby ...itna kyun tense ho...

divya- rahul mujhe shreya di ki chinta ho raha hai...

rahul- tension matt le...bo thik hongi...aur mera bhai itna bura nehi hai...

divya- maine aisa nehi kaha rahul...bas dii ke feelings ke chalte thodisi ghabrahat to ho rahi hai...

in abhidaya house, daya is trying call someone...

daya- yeh abhijit tarika dono hi phone band karke kaise rakhe hain...freddy ko karta hoon...

he called him...

freddy- hello daya sir...tabiyat thik hai na.

daya- haan main thik hoon freddy...yeh abhijit kahan hai...

freddy-abhijit sir tobeauro me nehi hai...kisi khabri se milne geye hain...

daya- ok...main rakhta hoon...

he hung up the cl...

shreya is in kitchen...in deep thought...

shreya- koun hai yeh sara...kya daya sirke life me koi aur hai...

daya came to dining...took a seat...

shreya served the khichdi with well garnished...and stood by his side in a little distance silently...

daya took a spoon...its feeling very awkward...he is feeling very sorry for behaving shreya like that...he slowly finished his food...then turned to his room...but stopped near shreya...

 **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**  
 **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**  
 **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**  
 **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**  
 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**  
 **Kehne do inko zaraa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**  
 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

daya- i...i am sorry shreya...

shreya looked at him in teary eyes..

 **Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**  
 **Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**  
 **Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**  
 **Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**

shreya- no problem sir...its ok...

daya moved forward...but again stopped...

daya- baise khichdi bahat achhatha...

and moved to his room...

a smile crept on shreya's lip...

 **Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**  
 **Tum udne toh aao zara**  
 **Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**  
 **Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**  
 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**  
 **Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**  
 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

she got a complete from daya sir...its really a great thing for her...she is so happy...but suddenly she stopped...sara the name held her happyness back...she has to find out who sara is...suddenly her phone rang...

abhijit-hello.. shreya ..sab thik hai naa...

shreya- pata nehi sir..

abhi- what? shreya kya hua...

shreya- ku...kuchh nehi sir...daya sir thik hain..

abhijit got something is wrong...

abhijit- shreya hum ghar aarahe hain...

shreya cut the call and started cying on her knees...

after one hour...the door bell rang...shreya opened it...its abhijit and tarika...they entered...

tarika- thank you so much shreya...

shreya smiled back...but her eyes are sowollen...tarika got some thing wrong...she hinted abhijit with eyes...

abhijit-shreya can we have a walk...

shreya- sure sir...

they both walking silently...

abhijit- kya hua shreya...you can tell me...kya daya ne..

but she cut him

shreya- nehi sir...aisi koi baat nehi...

abhijit- shreya...mujhse jhut nehi...

shreya-who is sara?

the question made abhijit stop at his place...he looked at shreya...her eyes are again sinking in tears...she trying to get them in...abhijit trying to catch a word to start...

a/n: shreya mam left the show ...its really heart breaking...and sorry friens for so late...and your patience for reading...thanks a lot...keep in touch to know who is sara and what happened to her...


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: thank u guys for your response…thanks a lot…ll try to avoid late update…

Recap-daya lost his first love sara...but a new girl entered having sara's face named shreya...she is in love with daya...but daya didnt pay attention towords her...she is divya's sister...divya and rahul(daya's younger brother ) are in love...tarika and abhijit are husband wife and tensed for daya..now daya is ill...so shreya came to see and care him...eventually shreya came to know about Sra…and she asked abhijit about her…

Chapter 7

Abhijit is filling difficult to find a word…she took a long sigh…shreya is waiting for his response…he slowly started…

Abhi-Sara…she was Daya's love…his life...

Shreya's mouth got dry…

Abhi-they were in deep love….infact we all love her…ACP sir also…she was like that…she was Tarika's friend…also a doctor…

Shreya- forensic?

Abhi-no…pediatric…we met her in a party of Tarika's birthday…fir ek case me bo humari bahat madat ki…

FLASHBACK

In a garden Tarika is waiting for someone…then the person came…Abhijit…

Tarika- main tumse bahat naraz hoon…

Abhi- kyun bhai humne kya kia…

Tarika- kya kia matlab...kabse wait kar rahi hoon...aab aa rahe ho...

abhi- sorry yaar...bo jo case me bachchi milithi...usko hi sambhalne me laga hua tha...badi muskilse sulake aya hoon...

tarika- ohh...to tumne use akele chhod dia hai...tum aise kaise kar sakte ho...

abhijit- ek minute...akeli nehi hai...Daya hai...

tarika- ohh...tab thik hai..

abhijit- bo to thik hai...par yeh tum ladkion ka kya yaar...pura baat bina sune hi daant deti ho...

tarika- tum ladkion ka matlab...aur kitno se daant khate ho tum...

abhijit- hey bhagban kahan phas geya main...

tarika- aab tumhe mera sath achcvha bhi nehi lagta hai...

abhijit- mujhe maaf kardo meri maa...main bahat bura insan hoon...main jaa raha hoon ...bye

Abhijit started leaving...

Tarika's pov-kya tarika tu bhi...bichara naraz hogeya...chal mana...

tarika ran to Abhijit...hugged him from back...

tarika- sorryyyyyy...

abhi- pehle dant ke bhaga ti ho..aab rok bhi rahi ho...

tarika- main to aise hi...maaf kardo..

Abhijit turned to her and took her in his arms...then suddenly his phone rang...its Daya...

abhi- iska timing hamesha solid hota hai...huumm

abhi- hellooo..

daya- boss jaldi ghar aaona..

abhi- kyun kya hua...

daya- pata nehi bachchi ko kya hogeya hai...roye jaa rahi hai...mujhe daad lag raha hai...

abhi- rook ata hoon..

he cut the call...turned to tarika...

abhi- sorry mujhe jaana hoga...bachchi ko sayad hospital lena padega...

tarika- its ok...ek minute...tum yahan se jaaoge...use doctor ke paas leke jaaoge...der ho jaegi...main meri friend ko tumhare ghar bhej deti hoon...

abhi- tumhari friend...

tarika- haan...dr Sara...mere birthday pe milethe na

abhi- haan haan...yaad hai...thik hai tum use boldo...main Daya se baat karta hoon...

Then he called Daya...and told him about dr. sara...

at abhidaya house,

Daya is trying hard to console the baby...doorbell rang...he opened the door...a beautiful girl standing there...

daya- dr. sara...i am (cut by her)

sara- snr inspector daya...main janti hoon...kya main bachchi ko check kar sakti hoon...

daya- oh haan...andar ayeeye na plzz...

Sara came inside...took the baby in her lap...

daya- pata nehi kab se roye jaa rahi hai...

sara checked the baby properly...

sara- oh my god...iska paon sujh geya hai...lagta hai koi kida kaat lia hai...isilie bukhar bhi hai...aur yeh ro rahi hai...

daya- kida?

sara- aap ek kaam kijie...mere bag me se main jo dabai bol rahi hoon laie...aur injection bhi...

Daya gave her what ever she told him...while injecting the baby, Sara noticed Daya turned his face to the other side...she smiled silently...after a while the baby drozzed up...after giving Daya all the instructions Sara left...

The case has solved...oneday Daya while driving back to home...got Sara at road side with her car...she looked tensed...he stopped his car...got out...

daya- sara jee pehchana...

sara- oh hiii...actually main thoda jaldi me hoon...

daya-if not personal...aap itni raat ko...koi problem to nehi...

sara- are nehi nehi...bo meri ek patient ko meri jaroorat hai...but meri gaadi kharab ho geyee...so cab ka wait kar rahi hoon...

daya- ohh...aapko aitraz naa ho to kya main aapko chhod doon...

sara- are nehi...aap kyun takleef kijiega...(she replyed hesitatingly)

daya- are isme takleef ki kya baat hai...hum dono ka kaam ek hi hai...bas raaste alag...aap bachchon ki bimari dur karti hai aur hum samaj ki...to main agar aapki madat karpaun to mujhe achcha lagega...

sara- boo..paar...

daya- you can trust me..

Sara only smiled back...they drove to her patient's house...she byed him...and rushed inside...daya stared at her going...her passion about her work, impressed Daya...After finishing her when she came out of the house, she spotted Daya at the same place, where she left him before two hours...

Sara- aap abhi tak yehin hai..geye nehi...

Daya- ek ladki ko akele chhod dena meri duty ke khilaf hai...aur fir aap aapna farz nibhane kelie itni takleef karti hai...to main bhi to aapna farz hi nibha raha hoon...

She didnt reply get inside the car silently...they drove back..after a silent journey they reached at Sara's house...she got out...wished him a good night and slowly stepped towords her gate...Daya as same staring at her...she turned back...came to him...

Sara-**********(she said a number)

Daya smiled and immediately dialed that number...

sara-mujhe pata hai tough officer ko dilki baaten jubaan pe lane me taklif hoti hai...by the way thank you so much..

and she left...Daya was feeling so happy...he came back home...after freshen up...went to bed...checked his phone...he had sms from sara...

sara: baise main mr. tough guy ka ek secret jaanti hoon...ke bo kisiko takleef me nehi dekh sakte...

a smile crept in Daya's face...he texted back...gradually their friendship grown...they spent their nights chatting...and knowing eachother...

after two months, Sara is all set to back to home after her sift...she got out of her chamber...she noticed a rush in the hospital...she stoped a nurse...

Sara- kya baat hai...

nurse- bo dr ek CID officer ko goli lagi hai...abhi abhi OT me geye hain...

sara- C...CID officer ...koun...

nurse- pata nehi dr. ...tin chaar goli lagi hai...bahat khun behchuka hai...pata nehi bachega ki nehi...

sara- kya...

a/n;thanks guys...thank you for reading...keep in touch to know more...


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..lets go to our next chapter….

Recap-

CHAPTER 8

Sara ran to the direction…many thoughts revolving in her mind…the scenerio thrilled her….she saw all officers crying badly….her eyes fell on Tarika…she went near her….

Sara- tarika…

Tarika looked at her then hugged her immediately…she is sobbing badly…

Tarika-sara…sara bo…bo…abhi…abhijit ko goli lagi hai….

Sara shocked…hugged back Tarika so tightly….she couldn't think any thing…she started consoling Tarika…

Suddenly all distracted a sound of thud…at the cornor…all looked at the direction…a person is on her knees looking at the floor…tears are rolling on her chicks…Sara'a heart jerked…its Daya…she didn't notice him till then…pankaj ran to Daya…

Pankaj- daya sir…uthie…sab thik ho jaega…

Fredricks- sir aap aise himmat haarne se kaise hoga…

ACP went near to Daya…put his hand on him…

ACP- daya…

Daya-sir mera abhi…mera abhi…bo…bo…yeh sab meri…meri galti hai…

ACP-daya sambhalo aapne aapko…bo jaldi wapas aaega…bo hamara bahadur officer hai…

Daya- mujhe abhi chahie sir…main uske bina nehi reh paunga…mujhe mera bhai chahie…mujhe mera…

And he fainted…all rushed to him…

ACP-daya...aankhen kholo...

purvi-Daya sir...

Dr. shalunkhe- boss…Daya ko aram ki jarurat hai...bo stress ki wajese behosh hogeya hai…use ghar le jaana hoga...

ACP- haan...Sachin tum Daya ko ghar le jao...

Sachin-sir...

He then left with unconscious Daya...Sara wanted to go with them...but she has to stay for her friend...

After a couple of hours...the doc came out...

ACP-doc...abhijit kaisa hai...

doc-bo abhi khatrese bahar hai...panch chhe ghante me hosh ajani chahie...

Dr. salunkhe- thanxx doc...thank you so much...

doc- isme thank you ki koi baat nehi hai...aapka officer bahat bahadur hai...

all are waiting...Abhijit was sifted from OT...the nurse came to them...

nurse-sir aaplog unse mil sakte hai...unhe hosh aageya hai...

All rushed in...

ACP-Abhijit...kaise ho...

Abhijit opened his eyes slowly...smiled weakly...

tarika- abhijit...

abhijit- main thik hoon Tarika...aab tum log aapna rondu surat thik karo...

Then he rolled his eyes to all faces...

abhijit-sir Daya kahan hai...

ACP-bo...bo kuchh medicine lane geya hai...

Abhi-sir aap jhuth bol rahe hain...daya kahan hai...

Tarika-abhijit bo stress ki wajese behosh hogeya tha...usse aram ki jarurat thi isi lie sachin usse ghar legeya hai...

Abhi-kya...mujhe uske paas jaana hoga...

Then he tried to get up...

ACP-abhijit lete raho...bo abhi thik hai...

Jst then Daya rushed in...

Daya-abhi...tum thik ho...tum thik ho...

And he startd crying abhijit's hand...all have tears in their eyes...but one person is so impressed by the relationship of our senior inspectors...

Its Sara...her heart started flying...for Daya...yes she was in love...

After one month...one day she called Daya to the seaside...

Daya-what is it Sara...

Sara-someone proposed me today...main kya jabab doon...

Daya-(his heart pinched)ohh...tum kya jabab dogi main kaise kahun...

Sara-achha...main tumhare lie kya hoon Daya...

Daya-yeh kaisa sabal hai Sara...

Sara-mujhe jabab milgeya...

She started leaving...

Daya-ruko...

She stopped...but didnt turned...

Daya-tum jaanti ho...what you are to me...main tumse dur nehi rehsakta...i love you...

She turned to him...hugged him so tight...then looked into his eyes...and kissed him...he responded back...

After two days they announced their relationship to all...that day while coming out of beauro the goons attacked daya'...all officers came out...dono tarafse goli chalni suru hogeyee...when a bullet was about to hit Daya...sara took it on her...woh Daya ki bahon me dum tod deti hai..

FLASHBACK END

Shreya doesnt get what she is feeling...she both feeling sorry for her beloved daya sir...as well as for herself...abhijit looked at her...then started...

Abhijit-shreya main jaanta hoon tum kaisa mehsus kar rahi ho..par.,

But cut by shreya...

Shreua-aap kaise samjhoge sir...jab ki main khhud samajh nehi parahi hoon...

Abhijit-himmat maat haro shreya...jaanta hoon daya ko pana tumhare lie asan nehi hoga...par sirf tumhi ho jo uske zindegi me khusian bhar sakta hai...tumhe dekhne ke baad hum sabki manme ek umeed jagi hai...

Shreya looked at him in confusion...abhijit got that...

Abhijit-chalo mere saath...

They came back to abhidaya house...abhijit showed her a pic of daya and sara...

Shreya freezed at her place...

Shreya-yeh...yeh to mera...

Abhijit-tumhara chehra aur sara ka chehra ek hai...

Shreya slowly put back the pic on abhijit's palm...and turned to leave...

Abhijit-shreya...

Shreya-sir please...mujhe ghar jana hai...

A/n-thanxxx for reading guys..


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes the next chapter….

CHAPTER 9

Abhijit entered in his house….tarika came to him….

Tarika-kya hua abhijit…shreya kahan hai….

abhijit-bo...bo chali geyee...

tarika- chali geyee matlab...aise kaise...

abhijit turned to her...with hopeless eyes...told her everything...

tarika- aab kya hoga abhijit...shreya hamari ummeed hai daya ko wapas paane ka...

abhijit- mujhe pata hai tarika...par usse bhi thodasa waqt to dena hoga...bichari ...kya chal raha hoga uski dimag me pata nehi...

on the other side, at shreya house...

shreya entered in her room...closed the door from inside...threw herself to her bed...started crying badly...

shreya's pov-main...main kya karun...sara ke baareme jaan neke baad...main yeh samajh geyee hoon ki daya sir mujhse nafrat karte hain...kyun ki mera chehra unki sara ki hai...kya bo mujhse kabhi pyar kar paenge...par abhijit sir ko mujhe umeed hai...mujhe kuchh samajhme nehi aaraha hai...

after a long time...she sattled herself...wiped out her tears...

shreya- aisa kyun soch rahi hai shreya...tu abhijit sir ko nirash nehi kar sakti...aur fir tu bhi to bahat pyar karti hai daya sir se...kya reh paegi unke bina...tujhe aapne pyar kelie ladna hoga...tujhe daya sir ka sath dena hoga...unhe in sab se bahar nikalna hoga...unke andar firse pyar jagana hoga...bhale hi iske lie tujhe kuchh bhi jhelna pade...

next day at beauro,

abhijit entered in along with daya...

shreya came to them...

shreya- gud mrng sir...

a freshness shown in her face...

daya jst glanced at her and left for his desk without replying...

abhijit-mrng shreya...kaisi ho...

shreya- thik hoon sir...

abhijit- shreya bo...

shreya-main jaanti hoon aap kya kehna chahte hain sir...dont worry...main aapki umeedon pe khadi utarne ki koshis karungi...

abhijit- shreya...shreya...main tumhara yeh ehsaan...

cut by shreya...

shreya- yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir...main aapne pyar ko haarte hue nehi dekh sakti...

abhijit - sry shreya...god bless you...

abhijit left to his desk after patting shreya's head...she smiled back...although she knew its wont be that easy...but after knowing about sara her love for daya is much more than before with respect...

at lunch time shreya while returning fromcafeteria...saw daya is still working alone with his files...she went back...and came with a coffee...went near daya...put the coffee on his desk...daya without noticing her...

daya- thanks freddy...

then he noticed shreya...

daya-tum...

shreya- sorry sir...bo actually aap kaam kar rahe the to maine socha...

daya- mujhe coffee pine ka mann nehi hai...

shreya-sir agar baat mere laane ki hai...to main yeh coffee le jaati hoon fredy sir ko aapke lie dusra lane kelie boldungi...

daya-aisi koi baat nehi hai(he said gravely...still eyes in files)...

shreya- par sir...

but cut by daya...

daya- tum jaa sakti ho...

shreya- jee...jee sir...

she silently went to her desk...

after some time all returned...daya called nikhil...

daya- nikhil...

nikhil- yes sir...

daya- yeh coffee le jao yahan se...mujhe nehi chahie...

nikhil- ok sir...

shreya silently stared at daya...abhijit noticed that...he understood the situation...took a deep sigh...went to his desk...

the very next day shreya again did the same...but daya didnt take the coffee as well...each time she composed herself...and make a new start...that afternoon a case reported...all rushed to the crime site...abhijit ordered purvi to come with him to talk with witnesses...and said shreya to stay with with daya to check the deadbody...

after checking the body

daya- nikhil...dead body ko forensic lab bhejdo...

nikhil- yes sir...

then daya started to search the house...he saw some music CDS...one of them was Sara's favourite one...daya went into flashback...

flashback

sara- daya tum mere lie ek gaana gaoge...

daya- kya...main aur gaana...no way...

sara- plzzz yaar...ek baar koshis to karo...

daya- tum na pagal ho...main gaana gaunga to log bhaag jaaenge...

sara-par mujhe achcha lagega...plzzzz...mere lie...

daya- ok baba...

then daya started ...

 **Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada Tum Pe Marne Laga Hoon...**

 **Main Mera Dil Aur Tum Ho Yahaan...**  
 **Fir Kyun Ho Palkein Jhukaye Waha...**  
 **Tum Saahasee Pehle Dekha Nahin...**  
 **Tum Isse Pehle The Jane Kahaan...**

 **Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada.**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada Tum Pe Marne Laga...**

sara suddenly hugged daya so tight...

sara- wowww...you are singing so welll...

daya- tumhe achcha laga...wahi kafi hai...

sara- nehi...sachchme...woww ek ek karke raaz khhul rahe hain...

they both laughed...

FLASHBACK over

Daya is smiling with teary eyes...shreya noticed him...

shreya- sir...aap thik hain...

daya came into trance...

daya- main thik hoon...

shreya- aapko gaana achcha lagta hai...

Daya left from there without replying...

the next day again shreya put a coffee near daya...she stood there silently...daya didnt bother to look at her...

shreya- sir...aap mera gussa coffee pe kyun nikalte ho...

daya- aisi koi baat nehi hai...

shreya-sir main...

but cut by daya...

daya- mujhe kaam karni hai...tum jaa sakti ho...

shreya- nehi...nehi jaungi main...aap mere sath aise kyun behave karte hain...

daya looked at her for a while...

daya- shreya aisi koi baat nehi...

shreya-sir aap kyun nehi samajhte hai ki main aapse

but cut by daya...he stood up at his place...

daya- bass (he almost shouted...held her arm so tight) kabse sunn raha hoon tumhara bak bak...problem kya hai tumhara...durr raho mujhse...

daya- sayad tum bhul geyee ho ki main tumhara senior hoon...

tears rolled down from shreya's eyes...

shreya - sorry sir...(sobbing badly) main aapko hurt nehi karna chahrehithi...main to bas...

daya's heart pinched by seeing her tears...he left her arm...and immediately left the room...

abhijit saw him leaving...he came to shreya...

abhijit- shreya...kya hua...tum thik ho...

shreya wiped out her tears and smilingly said...

shreya- main thik hoon sir ...mujhe kya hua...

abhijit- par tum..

but before he can complete rahul with divya entered...

divya- are diii...aap yehin hai...main aapko...

but she stopped as she noticed shreya's face...

divya- diii aap thik hain naa...aapki aankhen...

rahul- haan dii...aapki aankhen...

jst then daya entered...

shreya- are kuchh nehi...bo mere aankhon me kuchh chala geyatha...

divya-oh...main dekhhun...

shreya- are nehi maine nikal dia...bas paani se wash karlungi to thik ho jaega...

she turned to go...but again faced to daya...who is standing at the door...she smiled lightly and left...daya looked at abhijit...abhijit gave a sad look to daya and left to his desk...

a/n; thankss for reading guys...if you like the track...then plzzz comment...otherwise its ok...


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes the next chapter….

CHAPTER 10

Shreya is in her bed...but cant sleep...

shreya's pov-kya kabhi daya sir mere pyaar ko samjhenge...sayad nehi...par main unse pyaar karna nehi chhod sakti...kabhi nehi...chehen mujhe aapki pyaar mile nehi mile...main aapse pyaar karti rahungi...

the next day, abhijit and daya entered...shreya saw them...

shreya- gud morng sir...

abhijit- good morng...

daya didnt reply as always...she gave him a smile and went back to work...

abhijit and daya also went to their desk...daya looking at shreya...

daya's pov-yeh shreya itna normal kaise hai...maine kal isko itna buri tarha se dant dia...fir bhi uske chehre pe ek halka sa dard ka nishan tak nehi...aur sabse chhupa bhi lia asani se...

rahul came to divya...

rahul-oye divya...mujhe kuchch kehna hai tumse...

divya- haan bolo(while working with a file)

rahul- mere taraf dekhona darling...

divya- rahul yeh office hai...aur tumhe yaahan bhi romance sujh raha hai...

rahul- oye...itna knowledge mere paas hai...kuchh jaruri baat karni hai...tumhe to mera har chees kharab lagta hai...

divya- ale mela babu ruth geya...(by pulling rahul's cheeks)

rahul- abhi koun romance kar raha hai...haan...

divya- chhodo yeh sab...bolo kya baat karna tha...

rahul- tumhe nehi lagta ke hume shreya dii aur bhai kelie kuchh karna chahie...

divya- matlab...

rahul- matlab ki ...dii to bhai se pyaar karti hai...yeh sabko pata hai...par bhai ke dil me pyaar jagane kelie kuchh karna hoga...

divya- achcha... aur bo kaise hoga...

rahul- kuchh to sochna padega...

divyaa-hmmm...

after two days a case reported...

ACP- abhijit...is case me kisiko couple banke jaana hoga...kyun ki ek hotel hai...jahan newly married couples gayab ho jaate hain...to waahan jaake dekhna padega...

abhijit- ok sir

rahul got an idea...

daya- to sir divya aur rahul ko bhej sakte hain...

ACP- nehi daya abhi inhe itna tajurba nehi hai...aur baise bhi case khatarnak bhi ho sakta hai...

abhijit-hmm sir...to daya ya main jaa sakte hain...

daya- thik hai main aur purvi chale jaate hain...

purvi- ok sir...

Rahul immedietely gestured purvi towords shreya with eyes...purvi understood...

purvi- mera matlab no sir...

daya- what...kya yes sir no sir kar rahi ho...

purvi- woh actually sir bo mujhe thoda personal kam tha...

Abhijit-to koi nehi...daya ke sath shreya chali jaegi...

daya protested...

Daya- are nehi...tum bhi to jaa sakte ho...

ACP- abhijit jaa sakta hai...per tumne khud kahatha ke tumhe jaana hai...so no more argument...daya aur shreya jaa rahe hain...abhijit,rajat aur sachin tum log wahin aas paas rehke nazar rakhoge...

all five-yes sir...

rahul and divya smiled secretly...

Next day both daya and shreya went to the hotel as couple...Mr and Mrs anand...

they settled in the room...a well decorated room...suitable for couples...shreya is watching her every step cautiously...she cant afford a single mistake that may rise daya's anger...all the way daya was totally silent...shreya knew he didnt want to bring her along...but she wont disappoint him...

after freshen up daya came to her...

daya-chalo thoda hotel ke chakkar lagake ate hain...aapni aankh aur kaan khule rakhna...

shreya- yes sir...

they visited every where in the hotel secretly...sending the informations to others...trying to get any little clue...finally they got some...daya send shreya to the room...stay back and check little more then while coming back to the room talking to abhijit...

daya(in phone at the corridor)-abhijit mujhe is manager pe saq hai...

abhijit- fir bhi choukanne rehna...aur shreya ka dhyaan rakhna...

but daya cut the call without replying...proceed to the room...he entered into the room...but shreya is not there...he called for her...but no reply...horror strikes in his brain...he dialed her number...but its switched off...he went out of the room...searched every where...but didnt get her...he decided to inform abhijit...he came back to the room...while started calling abhijit, shreya entered...

daya cut the call...looked at shreya...she locked the door...

daya- kahan thi tum...

shreya- sir...main bo... terrace pe...

daya- what... maine tumhe room ane kelie kahathana...

shreya-sir me room hi aarahithi...par fir terrace ka door open dekha to...

anger raised in daya's mind...he came near shreya...

daya(shouted)- to tum ghumne chali geyee...tabse dund raha hoon tumhe...aur tum ghum rehithi...tumhara dimag to thik hai...tumhe kya laga hum yahan chhutian manane aae hain...

shreya got hurt by his behavior...

shreya-i am sorry sir...

daya- wowww...bas yehi to jaanti ho tum...galti karo fir sorry bolo...kisike emotion ko hurt karo...fir sorry bol do...grt...

this is enough for shreya..

shreya-sir aap humesha mujhese aise kyun behave karte hain...agar mera chehra sara jaisa hai to isme meri kya galti hai...

daya shocked...

shreya-haan pyaar hogeya hai aapse...pagal ho geyee hoon aapke pichche...par maine kabhi aapko hurt karne ki koshis nehi ki hai...jo is dunia se jaa chuki hai aapko uski kadar hai...par jinda logon ki nehi...

daya lost his sense in anger...he moved towords shreya...shreya taking back step...

daya-tumhari himmat kaise hui sara ke baareme aise bolne ki...

shreya-sir main...

he pinned her to the wall...

daya-aur kiski kadra...tumhari...

shreya- sir aap...

but he is not listening to her...he is not in his sense...

daya- to kya chahti ho tum...kya karun main...haan...

he placed his one hand on her waist...shreya's eyes widen in shock...

shreya- sir aap yeh...

daya- kya chahie tumhe...haan...

he held her face by her hair with other hand...bring her face near his...

tears rolled down from her eyes...

shreya-sir mera...mera yeh matlab nehi tha... maine aap...aapse pyaar kia hai...ka...kabhi aapko paane ki koshis nehi ki hai...nahi karungi...plzzzz

Her tears made him weak...he came into sense...left her immedietly...banged his hand to the wall...his palm started bleeding...shreya is crying so badly...he took few back steps...then left the room...

its already midnight...daya is standing near the swimming pool...eyes fixed on the water...tears sinking in his eyes...waiting for his permission to burst out...he checked the time...back to the room...when he came its already open...sachin,rajat freddy are there...daya is shocked by the scenerio...all the furnitures are broken...the floor is covered with blood drops...

rajat- daya sir aap kahan the...

Someone put one hand on daya's shoulder farmly...daya turned with a jerk...its abhijit...

daya- boss...tum...yeh sab...

abhijit- tum kahan the daya...aur tumhara phone kahan hai...aur tum shreya ko aise akele chhodke kahan geyethe...tum phone nehi uthae fir shreya ne humse back up manga...

daya- back up...par kya hua...aur shreya...

abhijit- ghabra ne ki baat nehi hai...tumhara shock sahi tha...bo manager hi tha sabke pichhe ...humne usse arrest karlia...

daya- shreya...shreya kaisi hai...

abhijit-bo thik hai...hath me thodisi chot lagi hai...purvi hai uske paas...dusre room me sift kardia hai usse...tum ACP sir se baat karlo...

daya could nt get a word...abhijit went to shreya...

abhijit-shreya thik ho...

shreya-jee...jee sir...

abhijit- purvi... tum log mujrimo ko leke local police ko handover karo...main ata hoon...

purvi- ok sir...

purvi left from there...

abhijit- kya tum sach me thik ho shreya...

shreya- haan sir...mujhe kya hua...

abhijit- shreya main aapne bhai ko achchese jaanta hoon...bo bhi disturbed hai...aur tumhari aankhen kuchch aur bol rahi hai...

shreya looked at abhijit with watery eyes...

jst then daya is about to enter the room after talking to ACP sir..he heared them talking...

shreya- sab meri galti hai sir...

abhijit- tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho...

shreya-sahi bol rahi hoon sir...humesha unhe hurt karti hoon...main bahat buri hoon...

she started crying...

abhijit- kuchch kaha daya ne...

shreya- nehi nehi sir...sir ne mujhe kuchch nehi kaha...

abhijit-thik hai tum rest karo...kal subhe niklenge...

daya left from there also...

a/n: thanks guys for appreciating my story and reviewing me...thankssss


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes the next chapter….

Mouni,saranya,Kingaftab71,aftab,karan,bittu,srikant,Aashukvshreyafan,Pari ...thanks guys...thanks a lot...for reviewing...

CHAPTER 11

Daya is standing at the garden of the hotel...staring at the sky...which started filling of clouds with small lightenings...abhijit came near to him...

abhijit- uski aankhon me aanshu dekhke bura lag raha hai na...

daya turned with a jerk...

daya- aanshu...kon..kya bol rahe ho boss...(without eye contact)

abhijit-tum jaante ho ki main shreya ki baat kar raha hoon...maine dekhatha tumhe uske room ke bahar...

daya- bo ...main...bo...

abhijit- shreya bhale hi chhupane ki koshish kare...par main jaanta hoon ki kuchh hua hai...bas itna kehna chahunga...pyar dubara dastak de raha hai tumhari zindegi me daya..use undekha matt karo...

daya looked at abhijit...

daya- yeh kya keh rahe ho boss...mere life me sara ke alhaba aur koi nehi asakta...aur yeh tum bhi jaante ho...

abhijit- haan janta hoon...par tum kyun nehi samajhte ho ki sara jaa chuki hai...bo wapas nehi aanewali...

daya- bass mujhe isbaare me baat nehi karni...

abhijit-thik hai...nehi karte hain...bas mere ek sawal ka jabab doge...

daya looked at him with questioning eyes...

abhijit- to tum shreya se dur kyun bhaagte ho...kyun use dusre ladkion jaisa treat nehi karte ho...kyun...

daya- aisi koi baat nehi hai ...

abhijit- aisa hi hai...aur main batata hoon kyun...kyun ki shreya ka pyar dekhke tumhe darr lagta hai ki kahin tumhe bhi usse pyaar na ho jaae...infact i think you started liking her...

daya's heartbeat stopped for a moment...what he heard...the weather is getting terrible along with his mind...the wind is started blowing wildly...

daya- what...yeh tum kya bol rahe ho abhijit...aisa kabhi nehi ho sakta...kabhi nehi...

he left from there...abhijit called him...but he ignored...

daya is passing through the corridor slowly...but his mind is thinking abhijit's words...he came in front of shreya,s room...he remined abhijit's words...

"to tum shreya se dur kyun bhagte ho..."

daya's pov-main use ignore karta hoon...dur nehi bhagta...aur mujhe usse kuchch bhi nehi hai...

he started moving forword...but again stopped...he remembered his last behavior with her...

daya's pov-i should apologize to shreya...

he with slow steps...moved towords her room...after a long sigh he knocked the door...he waited for a while...but no reply...

daya's pov- sayad so geyee hogi...main kal baat kar lunga usse...(he turned to go...but something in his heart made him stop...)i should check once...bo thik hai ya nehi...

he again knocked on the door...

daya- darwaza to khula hai...

he cautiously entered inside...calling her name...but she is not there too...

daya-yeh shreya kahan chali geyee...its started raining out side...he can hear its sound...his eyes travelled towords the terrace attached to the room...the scenerio numbed his body...

shreya is sitting on the floor...putting her face in between her knees...arms around them... fully drenced by rain...

daya slowly moved to her...with each step his heart beating faster...shreya's condition making him worst with guilt...unknownly he knelt down near her...forworded his hand...but stopped...whispered...

daya- shreya...

shreya looked at him with a jerk...stupefied...

shreya- s...sir aa..aap...

daya looked into her eyes...they are swollen...red...and hurt...

daya-shreya tum...yaahan...aise...look shreya...andar chalo...tabiyal kharab ho jaegi...

shreya- aap jaiye sir...main thik hoon...

daya- yeh kaisi jid hai shreya...chalo andar...(he said so softly)

shreya downed her head...but didnt move...

daya-dekho shreya...main janta hoon...main tumhare sath jo kia sahi nehi tha...sayad main aapni takleef se itni bhara hua hoon ke dusron ko bhi takleef ke sibae kuchh nehi de sakta...mere zindegi me pyar kelie koi jaga nehi hai...

 **Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**  
 **Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**  
 **Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**  
 **Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**

shreya looked him back...straight into his eyes...they have a lot of pain inside them...

 **Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**  
 **Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**  
 **Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**  
 **Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**  
 **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**  
 **Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**

 **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**  
 **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

daya-meri galti ki saja aapne aapko matt do...plzzz for god shake..ander chalo...

shreya didnt move...jst turned her head to the other side...daya took a deep sigh...

daya- shreya listen to me(by holding her hand)

shreya- ahhhh...

she cried with pain...daya noticed he held jst her hurt hand...he left immedietly...

daya- oh my god...i am so sorry...

shreya-its...its ok sir...

daya- its not ok shreya...mere paas aaogi to dard hi paaogi...kyun ki mere paas dard ke alhaba kuchh nehi hai dene ko...

now shreya look into his eye...hugged him so tight...started crying badly...

shreya(while sobbing)-main...main aapse bahat pyar karti hoon...aapse mili har cheese mere lie khas hai...cha...chahen bo dard hi sahi...

daya separated her from him...looked at her...trying to get her each word...her face looked so pretty with the water droplets on it...her saree is wet and jst sticked to her body...revealing her body shape...daya never noticed her that better...he cupped her face in his palm...her lips are so beautiful...the next moment he started kissing them...so deeply...shreya is in shock...she closed her eyes... tighten her grip on his shirt...her mind tell her to stop daya...but she found unable to do that...

A sudden huge thunder sound brought daya to his sense...he realised what he just did...he took few step back...shreya is looking at him with scary eyes...daya held his head...

daya-oh my god...oh...my...god...yeh maine kya kar dia...yeh maine...hay bhagban...

shreya-sir...(she trying to touch him)

daya-no...stop...

he left the room divastated...shreya broke down in tears...

shreya's pov-daya sir bahat upset hain...mujhe unke pichhe jana chahie...kahin kuchch ulta sidha na ho jae...

she also left the room...

a/n:thank you guys...


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…for your precious reviews...really encouraging me to write...

i got a review from **ashiwini...**

 **"Rubbish gatiya stupid dareyaa abijit taruka pe loko"**

i have one suggestion dear...my story is according to my imagination...not yours...i am a dareya fan as well as abhirika...if you dont like dareya...then dont read...jst ignore..thank you so much...

and again a huge thanks to my dear reviewers ...here comes the next chapter….

CHAPTER 12

Shreya followed daya trying to stop him...

shreya- sir ruk jaie...aap kahan jaa rahe hain...

daya(almost trembelling)- shreya mere raaste se hato... mujhe jaane do...

shreya- sir abhi ...abhi aap chalie mere saath...hum baithke baat karte hain naa...

daya-kuchh nehi baat karni mujhe(wiping his forehead)...i have betrayed sara...how could i...

shreya(trying to compose him...held his hand)-sir main samajh sakti hoon...main maafi mangti hoon aapse...aap abhi mere saath chalie...

daya(shouted)-nehi...tum nehi samajh rahi ho...maine sara ko dhokha dia...main ...aapni sara ke saath...main...main...mera dimag nehi kaam kar raha hai...mujhe akela chhod do...

he jerked shreya's hands...and moved towords his car...shreya's brain stopped working...no she cant let daya to harm himself...no...never...she rushed to road...

daya started his car with full speed drove out of the parking...but stopped as shreya is standing in front...spreading her hands both side...blocking his way...

shreya- sir ruk jaie...meri galti hai...main prayaschit karungi...par aap abhi wapas room me chalie...main request karti hoon...

daya- yeh tumhari galti nehi hai shreya...mujhe jaane do...hatt jao mere raaste se...

shreya(crying)- main aapko aapne aapko takleef nehi pahunchane doongi sir...kabhi nehi...yeh sabki wajah main hoon...main yaahan se bahat dur chali jaungi...plzzz ruk jaie...

daya only stared at her...blankly...still inside the car...

shreya started moving backward...

shreya-plzzz...main aapke zindegi me kabhi dubara kadam nehi rakhungi...plzzz...meri galti ki saza khud ko maat dijie...main bahat dur chali jaungi aapse...bahat dur...

two drops of tears rolled down on her cheeks...Unknowingly she reached at the middle of the road...suddenly a truck came from her left with high speed...and before shreya or daya could got that...it hit shreya...so hard that she thrown to the other side of the road...daya's eyes widen...

daya shouted-shreya...

he got out of the car and rushed to her...she is lying in the pool of blood...her body is injured badly...he terrified to the core...daya kneeled besides her...put her head to his lap...patting her face...

daya- shreya...aankhe kholo...shreya plzz...no...no...no...nothing gonna happen to you...plzzz...ambulance...koi hai...shreya...

people gathered there...hotel staffs and guests arrived there...abhijit sir came there rushing...the scenerio thrilled him...

he ran to daya...

abhijit- daya...yeh shreya...

daya- boss...shreya...aankhe nehi khol rahi hai...

abhijit-daya chalo hume hospital le jaana hoga...

daya picked up shreya in his arms...rushed to the car...put shreya on the back seat...put her head in his lap...abhijit drove them to the hospital...

daya-shreya...uthjao...tumhe kuchh nehi hosakta...shreya uthjao...

abhijit(while driving)-kuchh nehi hoga shreya ko daya...himmat rakho...

they reached at the hospital...

shreya is taken inside the OT...abhijit sir informed other officers...

daya is in shock...what just happened in front of his eyes...his brain has jammed...his shirt is fully covered with shreya's blood...

after some time...all officers entered rushingly...

ACP- abhijit yeh sab...

Divya saw daya's shirt,...then abhijit...

divya- sir...diii...di kahan hai...

her heart is nt wanting to hear the worst...fear trying to cover her mind...

all officers looked at abhijit...

rahul- bhai shreya di ko kya hua hai...yeh daya bhai ke shirt pe itna khoon...

abhijit- dekho divya...himmat se kaam lo...shreya ka accedent hua hai...she got hit by a truck...

divya- no(almost shouted...then fainted...)

rahul held her ...

rahul- divya...divya...

dr. shalunkhe-pani lao...jaldi...

purvi got the water...they sprinkled on her face...divya came back to sense...she looked all...then rahul...

divya-(started crying badly)rahul...di...meri di...

rahul- sambhalo aapne aapko divya...

divya- mera koi nehi hai unke alhaba...meri di ko kuchh nehi hona chahie...

rahul hugged her so tight...

rahul- kuchh nehi hoga di ko...kuchh nehi hoga...

all our officers are in tears...

The doctor came out...

abhijit- doctor shreya...

doctor- dekhie sir several fracture hue hai...treatment chalu hai...we are doing our best...but unka body respond nehi kar raha hai...aisa lag raha hai ki bo jeena nehi chahti hai...par hum koshis kar rahe hai...excuse me plzz...

the doctor left...but his words shaken daya...he reminded shreya's last line " **main bahat dur chali jaungi aapse...bahat dur..."**

he stood up from his place...then rushed to outside...all looked at him...abhijit came behind him...daya stopped at his car...punched it so hard...that his hand got wounded...

abhijit-daya...mujhe pata hai...abhi halat kya hai...par sambhhalo aapne aapko...

daya looked at him...then hugged him...started crying...

daya- boss bo mujhe boli bo bahat dur chali jaegi...mujhe nehi pata tha ki bo aise...

abhijit separated daya from hug...looked at him...

daya- dekha mere paas aanese usko sirf dard mila...aur aaj bhi...

abhijit- tu kab samjhega daya...dard tere paas anese nehi mila use...bo to tere har dard ko aapna banane kelie ayeethi...aaj bhi tujhse dur hone kelie bo is dard se gujar rahi hai...

daya confusingly looked at him...

abhijit- sara tumhari pyar thi...par usse khone ka dard hum sabko hua hai...par sach to yeh hai daya kisikie chale jaanese zindegi nehi thamti...main yeh nehi kehraha hoon ke tum sara ko uske pyar ko bhul jaao...par uski pyar ko aapni kamjori nehi takat banao...bo tumse bahat pyar kartithi...kabhi socha hai tumhe is taraha se bikhra hua dekh ke uski atma ko kitna dukh hota hoga...sara ka jaana ek haadsa tha...aur hume yeh sab cheeson pe koi akhtiar nehi hota...par jo hain hum unki to kadar kar sakte hai...aur fir yeh bhi to ho sakta hai ki shreya ki tumhari zindegi me ana sara ka hi marzi ho...

daya looking at abhijit blankly...abhijit patted daya's shoulder...

abhijit- hum aksar past ki chah me present ko kharab kardete hain...yeh sahi nehi hai daya...main jaanta hoon tere lie asaan nehi hai...par shreya ko ek mouka to de...aapne aapko sabit karne kelie...tere zindegi me bahar lane kelie...aur sachai dekhne ki koshis karo...isse pehle ki der ho jae...bahat pyar karti hai bo tujhe...kahin aapne ateet se deal karte karte tu shreya ko na kho de...sara ki tarha...

abhijit left inside without waiting for daya's reply...daya is standing at his place blankly...he looked at himself...he touched his shirt...shreya's blood..he closed his eyes...first he saw shreya's face...then her smiling...her calling him as "daya sir"...there kiss...her teary pleading eyes...then her accedent...

he sat on his knees...started crying deeply by holding his face...after a while he composed himself...

daya's pov- nehi...main kuchch nehi hone dunga tumhe...kuchh nehi...tumhe mere lie wapas aana hoga...

a/n- thanks again guys...your reviews are precious for me...


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes the next chapter….

CHAPTER 13

Daya got up from his place...only with the thought of shreya this time...he slowly entered in the hospital...the nurse came out from the OT in hurry...

abhijit- kya hua sister...

nurse- dekhie sir...aap to jaante hain ki shreya mam ki bahat khun beh chuka tha...unka blood group B+ ka ek bottle humare hospital me tha...par aur bhi jarurat hai...humne dusre jaga contact kia hai...par bahat der ho jaegi...aap me se kisika agar match karta ho to...

divya-mera blood group to di se alag hai...

voice-mera blood lelijie...

all looked at the voice...its Daya...

daya- mera bhi B+ hai...

nurse- chalie sir...

Daya went with the nurse...everyone felt slightly relaxed...

ACP-abhijit... bo truck ka kya hua...

abhijit- bo har jaga khabar kar dia hai...aur sachin aur rajat bhi usi kaam pe lage hain...

jst then abhijit's phone rang...

abhijit- sir Rajat ka phone hai...

then he picked up the call...

abhijit- haan rajat bolo...

rajat- sir humne bo driver ko pakad lia hai...usse beauro lana hai kya...

abhijit- nehi usse local police ke hawale karo...hum wahin aarahe hain...

after cut the call...he told all things to ACP and others...

rahul- par bhai usse beauro kyun nehi ...uski to hadi pasli ek kardena chahie...

ACP-nehi rahul...abhijit is right...usse agar...(but stopped at a sound)

all looked at that direction...daya punched the wall so hard... looking at them with anger...then rushed out...

abhijit- daya...daya...daya ruko...

daya didnt look back...

abhijit- sir yeh...

ACP-jis baat ka daar tha wahi hua...

DR Shalunkhe- haan boss...abhijit tum jaao ...roko usse...

abhijit rushed out...

rahul- kis baat ka daar sir...

tarika-bo driver agar daya ke haath laga to...uski khair nehi...daya bahat gusse me hai...

purvi- sir kahin daya sir usse gusse se kuchh...

ACP- aisa kuchh nehi hoga...abhijit sambhalega usse...

Here out side of the hospital,

At the police station,

inspector-aap tension matt lijie sir...hum iska achchese khatirdari karenge...

rajat- thik hai hum hospital jaate hain...kuchh problem ho to bataie...

just then daya entered...

sachin- sir aap yahan...

daya- bo kahan hai...

rajat- sir aapko hospital me hona chahie tha...hum log sambhal lenge...

daya(gritting his teeth)-maine puchha bo kahan hai...

inspector- bo lock up me hai sir...

daya went towords it...sachin and rajat gave the inspector angry glances and followed daya...

daya went straight inside the lock up...and started beating the driver...

daya- jita jaagta insan nehi dikhta hai tumhe...haan...

driver- maaf kar dijie sahab...maaf kardijie...

rajat- sir ruk jaie ...

sachin- sir plzzz...

but daya is not listining to any one...the driver is already started bleeding...then abhijit sir arrived...held daya sir with the help of sachin and rajat...

abhijit-daya ruk jaao...

the driver held abhijit's feet...

driver-sir bacha lijie...nehi to yeh sahab maar dalenge mujhe...

daya again pushed sachin and rajat aside...and held the driver's colar..and started punching again...

but abhijit sir pushed him aside and rajat and sachin again held daya...

abhijit- ruk jaao daya...hosh me aao...mar jaaega yeh...maar jaaega...

daya sir stopped...

abhijit- aab jaao yahan se...

daya jerked sachin and rajat's hand... gave a look to abhijit sir...went out of the cell...

abhijit- sachin iska first-aid karao...

driver-sir maine jaan puchhke nehi kia...bo madam hi achanak se saamne aagei thi...

abhijit- chup...tujhe to baad me dekhta hoon...

then abhijit sir came to daya sir...

abhijit- daya sambhal aapne aapko...teri jarurat yaahan se jada shreya ko hai...

daya looked back to abhijit...nodded slowly ...

they both came back to hospital...abhijit made daya bandage his fingers..

after sometime shreya is shifted to ICU...shreya is connected to varrious equipments...oxyzen mask is tied to her face...divya started crying badly...all officers feeling miserable...all are outside of the ICU...

doctor-abhi kuchh nehi keh sakte...hume unki hosh me aaneka intezar karna hoga...condition bahat critical hai ...aap log prey kare...

all looked at him...

Daya got up from his place...went straight to the doctor...

daya- doctor...mujhe shreya se milna hai...

doctor- par sir...

all looked at daya...

daya-plzzzz...bas ek baar...

doctor looked at others...abhijit assured him with eyes...

doctor- thik hai sir...par aap koshis kare ki patient ko disturb na ho...

daya only nodded...he slowly entered inside the ICU...each step towords her makes his breaths difficult...he went near her bed...stared at her ...her eyes are closed...lots of bandages all over her body...her face is swollen...lots of scratches...tears rolled down from his eyes...he sat besides her...cupped her hand carefully into his...started slowly..

daya-main jaanta hoon tum mujhe sunn sakti ho...pata hai shreya...main sara se bahat pyar karta tha...bahat...uske jaane ke baad laga ki mera wazud hi mit geya...fir ek din tum ayee...aapne dil me mere lie pyar leke...haan maine tumhare pyar ko humesha nakara hai...kya karta...darr geya tha main...tumhara pyar se...aur aapni kismat se...humesha aapne dil ki awaz ko ansuna kardia...par sach to yeh hai ki you made me believe again in love...

 **Abhi mujh mein kahin**  
 **Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**  
 **Jagi dhadkan nayi**  
 **Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**  
 **Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai**  
 **Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**  
 **Ab hai saamne**  
 **Issey chhoo loon zaraa**  
 **Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**  
 **Khushiyaan choom loon**  
 **Yaa ro loo'n zaraa**  
 **Mar jaaun ya jee loon zaraa**

naraz ho mujhse?honi bhi chahie...tumhe itna dard jo dia maine...itni takleef pahunchayee...baar baar hurt karta raha...par meri galti ki itni badi saza matt do...nehi seh paunga main...mujhe nehi pata ke main kab tumhe tumhari haq ki pyar de paunga...par main ek koshis jarur karna chahta hoon... aapne aapko ek mouka dena chahta hoon...aur mujhe tumhara sath chahie...tumhara ye daya sir bahar se bahat tough dikhta hai...andar se utna hi kamjor hai...haan main aisa hi hoon...dusron ki tarha aapna pyar jatana nehi ata mujhe...

 **Dor se tooti patang jaisi, thi ye zindagani meri**  
 **Aaj ho kal ho mera naa ho**  
 **Har din thi kahani meri**  
 **Ik bandhan naya peechhe se abb mujhko bulaaye**  
 **Aane waley kal ki kyun fikar mujhko sata jaaye**  
 **Ik aisi chubhan iss lamhe me hai**  
 **Ye lamha kahaan tha mera aa**  
 **Ab hai saamne**  
 **Issey chhoo loon zara**  
 **Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara**  
 **Khushiyaan choom loon**  
 **Yaa ro loo'n zaraa**  
 **Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara**

par tum sath chhod dogi to main puri tarha se tut jaunga shreya...kya tum aapne daya sir kelie itna nehi karogi...wapas aajao mere paas...plzz wapas aajao...plzzz...

He started crying badly by holding her hand...his tears touched her skin...her fingers moved slightly...daya called the doctor loudly...doctor came rushing inside...

daya- doctor...dekhiena...shreya ne aapni ungli hilayee...

doctor- aap bahar rukie...hum check karte hain...

daya came out of ICU...

divya-sir kya hua...di thik hai na...

daya- haan...usne aapni finger movement kia...

the doctor hardly took ten minutes...but it seems ten hours for daya...he is moving here and there restlessly...then the doctor came out...

daya ran to him...

daya- sir shreya...

doctor- bo abhi khatrese bahar hain...ek do ghante me hosh ajaega...aap log wait kijie...

daya hugged the doctor tightly...all are happy...

daya- thanx doctor...thank you so much...

doctor- thanxxx mujhe nehi aapne aap ko kijie...aap ki saathne sayad koi karishma kardia...

a/n:thank you very much guys...


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…for the precious reviews...

 **shreya** sorry dear...saw your review so late...little busy...its already a week since valentine day...so...sry...again...ll try to write an OC next time...thank you so much ...

here comes the next chapter...

CHAPTER 14

After one and half hour...

nurse- shreya mam ko hosh ageya hai...aap log unse mil sakte hain...

all are happy...went to meet her...our daya sir also happy...very happy...but stopped at the door...then turned back...he came to the corridor...

all with the happy tears...wished shreya...

divya-diii...

purvi- tumne to hume dara hi diyatha...

tarika- aur nehi to kya...

nikhil-jaldi thik ho jaao...fir hum sab tumse badla lenge iska...

ACP-tum log thoda chup rahoge...abhi abhi to hosh me ayee hai bichari...

shreya smiled weakly...then looked around...her eyes are searching for daya...abhijit got that...

abhijit- chalo sab...abhi usse aram karne do...

Dr shalunkhe- haan abhijit thik kehraha hai...

all came out...

ACP-abhi shreya thik hai...aur bahat jaldi humare saath hogi...so sab aapne aapne ghar jaao...fresh hoke kaam pe lag jaao...

divya- sir main...kya main di ke paas reh sakti hoon...

ACP-thik hai...aur rahul tum bhi ruk jaao uske sath...

rahul- ok sir...

ACP-aur abhijit Daya ko ghar lejaao thoda...bo kalse bahat parisan hai...

abhijit-jee sir main dekhta hoon...

all left...except abhijit...he started for daya...

Daya sir is satting on the chair...rested his head on the back...

daya's pov-main bahat khus hoon...shreya wapas aageyee...par kyun main itna baichaini mehsus kar raha hoon...kyun...shreya se milne kelie taras raha hoon...aur uske nazdik jaa nahi paa raha hoon...yeh kaisa kasmkas hai...

abhijit put his hand on daya sir...daya looked up...

daya-boss...bo bo shreya kaisi hai...

abhijit-khud kyun nehi dekhlete...

daya lowered his head...

abhijit-aapne imotions ko aur matt dabao...

daya-darr lag raha hai boss...

abhijit- daya himmat kar...yeh kya bachchon jaisa baaten kar raha hai...aab sab thik hai...aapne pyar ko dubara swagat kaar...jaa mil le use...tera raah dekh rahi hai...jaa...

daya looked at him silently...abhijit nodded with eyes...

daya came to shreya's chamber...slowly opened the door...shreya is lying closed eyes...divya is there beside her...divya saw him...she smiled secretly...

divya- sir aap baithiye...main thoda coffee leke ati hoon...

divya went out...daya slowly took his steps towords shreya...sat on the stool near her bed...looked at his sleeping beauty...forworded took his hand to her hair... carassed them gently...but took his hand back as shreya opened her eyes...got up from his chair...and turned to go...when she called him...

shreya- sir...

daya stopped at his place by her weak voice...

shreya-mujhse mile bina chale jaaoge...

daya couldn't resist any more...he looked in her eyes...came near her...hold her hands in him...tears rolled down from his cheeks...

daya-mujhe maaf kardo shreya...mujhe maaf kardo...

shreya- sir...aap yeh sab...

daya-main jimmedar hoon tumhare iss haal ka...main bahat bura hoon...

shreya(slowly)-aise matt bolie...dekhie main thik hoon...sir...main aapko aise nehi dekh sakti...kya aap mere lie itna nehi karenge...

daya nodded and wiped out his tears...then shreya's eyes fell on his shirt...then his hand...

daya-abhi tum rest karo ...

he turned to go...but shreya held his hand...in her weak hands...

he looked at her...her lip are silent but eyes are pleading for his presence...

daya-shreya main yehin hoon...tum rest karo...

he assured her through eyes...put her hand on her side...then came out of her chamber...abhijit sir is there...

abhijit- daya abhi ghar chal...

daya- abhi main kaise...

abhijit- sunn daya...abhi divya aur rahul hain yahan...aur tu bhi to kal se rest nehi kia hai...aur aapni halat dekh to zara...chal thoda fresh hoke fir aana...thik hai...

daya-hmmm

daya moved with abhijit...rahul came to divya...

rahul-divya bhai kuchh badlese lag rahe hain...

divya- haan rahul...kuchh badal to geya hai...daya sir aur diii dono me...bas i wish ke yeh badlap dono ki dilon ko khusion se bhar de...

rahul-me too...

then rahul gave a smile to divya and kissed on her forehead...she smiled back...

at abhidaya house,

daya freshen up...came to abhijit...

daya- abhi ...chalen...

abhijit-chalen?kahan...tu rest kar thodi der...

daya- main thik hoon yaar...chalo beauro chalte hain...

abhijit-are you sure...

daya- hundred percent yaar...

they went to beauro...all the time he tried to concentrate on work...but couldnt...his eyes made their way to shreya's empty desk...her face came into his thoughts...her beautiful innocent wide pleading eyes...he jerked his head...he badly wanted to see her again...its already evening...then by his luck our ACP sir came...

ACP-purvi tum aur tarika hospital chali jao...rahul aur divya ko ghar bhej dena...

purvi-ok sir...

daya sighed in disappointment...abhijit sir looked at him...then came with an idea...

abhijit-sir bo actually main keh raha tha ke...purvi wahan kal chali jaegi...kyun na aaj daya ko bhej dia jaae,...

daya's face lighten...

ACP-daya ko...kyun...

abhijit-actually daya aaj bahat kaam karne ki koshis kar raha tha...mera matlab kia hai...offcourse kia hai...to usse jaana hai...

purvi smiled...as well as all our officers...

ACP-kya yeh sab bol rahe ho...jo karna hai karo...

and he left...

purvi-abhijit sir main bhi daya sir ke saath chali jaati hoon...nehito bichare bore ho jaenge...

daya gave an annoyed look...

daya-thi...thik hai...chalo...

purvi laughed...

purvi-are sir main to aapko tease kar rahi thi...

all started laughing...

daya- hogeya tum logon ka...aab main jaaun...

all gone silent...

abhijit- haan yaar...tum jaao...

then daya sir also left...

all our officers started laughing loudly...

at hospital...

daya is sitting beside shreya...she is in deep sleep...he is lost in his sleeping beautiful angel...after some time he also dozed off...

its mid night...when daya's sleep disturbed by a sound...he opened his eyes and looked at shreya...she is murmuring some thing in sleep...crying in between...

daya rushed near her...

shreya-da...daya sir...main aapse...aapse door nehi hona chahti...(sobbing)main aapse bahat pyar karti hoon...mujhse dur matt jaie...mujhse...duuurrr...daya sir...

daya held her hand...caressed her face...and whisphered in her ear...

daya-sssss...main tumse duur nehi jaa raha hoon...nahi tumhe kahin jaane dunga...kabhi nehi...

she stopped murmuring...daya sat on her side by holding her hand...

a/c;thanxx guys...thank u a lot...


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: thanks for reading friends…..thank you so much…here comes the next chapter….

CHAPTER 15

Daya's sleep disturbed by the morning sun light...he opened his eyes slowly...his hands are still holding shreya's...he looked at her...she is sleeping peacefully...her hairs are on her face...trying to disturb her...daya slowly forworded his hand...removed the hairs from her face...put them back of her ear...shreya slightly shivered in sleep...a smile crept on Daya's face by watching this...he put shreya's hands by her side on bed...immediately shreya opened her eyes...and looked at daya...he looked back...there is a sweet eyelock...their moment disturbed by the nurse's voice...

nurse-sir inka dressing karna hai...aap thoda bahar jaenge plzz...

Daya nodded his head and went out of the room silently...after sometime the nurse also came out...

nurse-sir humne unka dressing kardia hai...aur morning ka doses bhi de dia hai...

daya-thik hai...baise doctor kab aaenge...

nurse-sir doctor gyarah baje tak aajaenge...

daya-thik hai...

Daya entered inside shreya's cabin...they looked at eachother...then downed their heads...daya sat on the couch...there is an akward silence...daya pushed his face in a magazine...then he noticed shreya struggling to sit...

daya-are shreya ruko...

shreya looked at him...daya held her by her shoulders... helped her to sit...put pellow at her back...

 **Kyun itno mein tujhko hi**  
 **Chunta hoon har pal**  
 **Tere hi khwaab ab**  
 **Bunta hoon har pal**

daya-shreya...main yahan tumhare lie hoon...tum mujhse kehsakti ho...agar kuchh jarurat ho to...

 **Tune mujhe jeene ka hunar diya**  
 **Khamoshi se sehne ka sabar diya**  
 **Tu hi bharosa zindagi ka**  
 **Tu hai mera hosla**

shreya-sir aap mere lie itna kuchh...

(but cut by daya)

daya-shreya...tumhe lagta hai ki aab yeh sab bolna sahi hai...

shreya looked in his eyes...

 **Mujhe jeena sikha diya**  
 **Marna sikha diya**  
 **Teri wafaaon ne insan bana diya**

daya-bilkul sahi nehi hai...kya tumhe nehi lagta ki hum dono me kuchh badal geya hai...kuchh khaas...

shreya downed her gaze...

 **Jeena sikha diya**  
 **Marna sikha diya**  
 **Teri wafaaon ne insan bana diya**

shreya-is baat ka ehsaas hai mujhe sir...(with teary eyes)

 **Bandhne lage hai rishton ke dhaage**  
 **Tere mere darmiyaan**  
 **Thode sukoon mein rehne lagi hai**  
 **Ye meri bechainiyan (x2)**

 **Tu hi bharosa zindagi ka**  
 **Tu hai mera hosla**

 **Mujhe jeena sikha diya**  
 **Marna sikha diya**  
 **Teri wafaaon ne insan bana diya**

daya came near her...cupped her face in his palms...looked straight into his eyes...shreya met his eyes...

daya-aab yeh aashun kyun shreya...kya mujh pe yakeen nehi...

shreya tried to say something...but interupted by the door sound...abhijit followed by tarika ,purvi,divya and rahul entered...

daya left shreya immedietly...

abhi-upsss...sorry...humara timing sayad galat hogeya...

tarika-shut up abhijit...unhe tang karna band karo...kaisi ho shreya...

shreya-main...main thik hoon...tarika...

daya-excuse me...main ata hoon...

divya-thik sir...aap ghar jaie main rahungi di ke paas...

daya looked at shreya...

daya-thi...thik hai...

daya left...abhijit got something fishy...

abhijit-aap log baten karon...main ata hoon...

abhijit left after daya...

outside,

abhi-daya...coffee ho jaye...

daya- nehi yaar...mann nehi hai...main ghar jaaraha hoon...fresh hoke beauro aajaunga...

abhi-bo to thik hai...par thoda time aapne dost ko bhi de dia karo...

daya- tum nehi manoge...chalo...

they both went to the cafeteria...ordered their coffee...

abhi-kuchh bologe...

daya-kya...

abhi-yeh bhi main bataun...

daya didnt replied...

abhi-dost hoon tumhara...tumhara har dard dekh sakta hoon...baat kya hai daya...

daya-nehi jaanta boss...shreya ka mann me kya chal raha hai kuchh samajh nehi paa raha hoon...sayad bo mujhe maaf nehi kar paa rahi hai... bo mujhpe bharosha hi nehi karti...

abhi-aisi baat nehi hai daya...

daya-to fir mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai...

abhijit put his hand on daya's...

abhi-dekho daya...baat itna asan nehi hai...haan par main ek baat bol sata hoon...shreya tumse bahat pyar karti hai...par tumhara ateet aur uske sath tumhara purana behavior sayad usse dara dia hai... tumhe uske mann me aapne lie bharosha jagana hoga...kabhi kabhi pyar jatana bhi padta hai...tum samajh rahe hona...

daya nodded silently...

after following few days...shreya discharged from hospital...she is ok now...but ACP sir gave her some more days to rest...

at shreya house...shreya is at leaving room...watching tv...

divya-di main beauro ja rahi hoon...par kuchh bhi jarurat ho to phone karna...

shreya- oh ho divya...main thik hoon...

divya-diii...

shreya- ok baba call kar dungi...aab jaa...

divya- bye diii...

divya left...after sometime the door bell rang...

shreya-abhi koun aya hoga...

shreya opened the door...its daya...

shreya-s...sir...aap...yahaan...

daya-nehi asakta...

shreya- nehi nehi ...aaie na...

daya entetred inside...

daya- shreya...yeh tumhare lie tarika ne kuchh bheja hai...

daya handed over a tiffin box to shreya...

shreya-thank you...baithiena sir...main aapke lie kuchh...

daya- shreya mujhe kuchh nehi chahie...tum rest karo...baise bhi mujhe beauro kelie der ho raha hai...mujhe jaana chahie...

shreya's face fell...her heart wanted to stop daya...but her mind stopped her...

daya-to main chaloon...

shreya didnt reply...

daya- shreya...

shreya- haan...aap...thik hai...

daya came near her...

daya- tum sachme chahti ho ki main chala jaun...

shreya looked in his eyes...daya came more close to her...her heart started racing fast...she stepped back...

daya-bolona shreya...kya tum sach me chahti ho ki main chala jaun...

shreya-sir ...main...

shreya turned to otherside...but daya held her hand from back...

daya-tumne jabab nehi dia...main jaanta hoon ke tumhe sayad mujhpe yakeen nehi hai...par mujhe nehi pata ke main kaise tumhe aapne pyaar ka ehsaas dilaun...nehi pata mujhe...

shreya didnt say anything...jst closed her eyes...

daya-agar tum yehi chahti ho to...yehi sahi...

he left shreya's hand and turned to go...started his steps towords the door without looking back...shreya opened her eyes...

shreya's pov-main aapne pyar ko aise mayus jaane nehi de sakti...mujhe unhe rokna hoga...

she rushed to daya and hugged him from back...daya stopped...

shreya(almost whisphered)-yakeen hai mujhe...khudse bhi jada...bas dar geyeethi...

daya separated her from hug...turned to her...held her chin...made her look at him...

daya-main samajh sakta hoon shreya...par jo tha...bo ateet hai...aab sirf tum ho...bharosha hai naa mujhpe...

shreya nodded...

daya-tumne mujhe firse jeena sikhaya hai...firse pyaar karna sikhaya hai...haan...main tumse pyar karta hoon...bahat jada...aur dubara aapna pyaar khone ka himmat nehi hai mujhme...

shreya hugged daya tightly...he also hugged back...

shreya- i love you so much...

daya-i love you shreya...

a/c:thank you friends...thanks for reading...


End file.
